


Bike ride

by maxgosa



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxgosa/pseuds/maxgosa
Summary: Todd starts to rethink everything he has with Kurt Wagner after a bike ride next to the beach.





	Bike ride

**Author's Note:**

> I am not that great at grammar (also english is my third language lol) but I want to practice more in writing. For some reason, I always had this ship in my head, so here we are.

He never owned a bike. Todd Tolansky growing up in the poor neighborhood of Brooklyn always as a child wanted to have a bike. However, since being given up at such a young age by his mother with no money in his pockets he then gave up on that idea. Of course, until recently he finally got a job at the Institute as a fellow engineer and had just enough to finally get one. 

On this nice Sunday afternoon Todd decides to bike next to the beach. The weather has finally calmed down after another tough winter. Todd always feels rather weak and depressed during cold weather and now as spring settled down he feels as though the rush in his blood is finally giving him a chance to go and spend some time outside properly. As he bikes down from a small hill to the sandy ground he notices a figure standing next to the water observing some fishing boats. Todd immediately notices the blue and recognizes the figure as Kurt Wagner. 

Todd and Kurt never really had a strong companionship nor friendship nor any kind of bond really. At first, they were enemies but when Todd started to work at the Institute they became sort of people who just work in the same building and see each other occasionally on lunch breaks. Sometimes, Todd has a feeling to go and have a proper conversation with a fuzz and maybe even invite to have lunch or dinner together but he supposes that anxiety always takes over him no matter how hard he wants to do so…

“Todd!”

He has been spacing out again with trailing thoughts running everywhere and nowhere until he finally acknowledges fuzzy elf was waving and shouting at him to get his attention. However, before he is able answer back Kurt teleports in front of him and starts to speak again. 

“I haven’t seen you at the Institute on Friday. Are you doing alright?”

“Oh, yeah! Uh, hi. I felt kind of sick at that day and since the graph is already done and we are waiting for the tools to arrive, I thought… I didn’t really need to be there. Yeah…” Todd is surprised that Kurt noticed his absence but decides to ignore any hopes. 

“Vell, good. Taking care of yourself is also important. What are you up to right now?” Kurt smiles at him as though they have been buddies forever. It feels sort of off and immediately Todd tries to run his head around of maybe Kurt just needs something from him and that’s why he is being so friendly towards him. Though, then he thinks that Kurt has always been nice since him joining x men and leaving brotherhood for good. Kurt is just a good guy. Yeah, that’s all to this. 

“It’s finally warm outside, so I decided to bike around and… I don’t know. Bike until I will end up nowhere and crash down, I guess” 

“How you going to get back home then?” 

“Sometimes, I don’t think I should to be honest. Maybe, today is the day finally to get lost, who knows... Let the life to drag me until the very end. Until, I won’t even notice that end, you know?” To this Todd signs deeply while staring at waters. Is he saying too much? Who cares at this point. It was rather pointless to worry anymore. At least, not on this good spring day. 

“Do you vanna get lost together then?” Todd immediately turns his gaze on Kurt and makes a very confused expression. He wasn’t expecting for Kurt to follow on this conversation. “Uh, sorry man, what?”

“Vell, after going to church this morning I suddenly ended up here at the beach. I vas probably trying to get lost in some way too. However, at the end I started to feel sort of lonely. I think it’s great to have someone next to you no matter how circumstances would crush on you. But anyway… I guess I just want to hang out with you and this explanation is kind of pointless, ja?” Kurt seems worried. Todd feels weird but happy? 

“Ah, yeah, you don’t need… You are always welcome to chill with me, yeah. It’s all cool.” Todd gives a little smile to Kurt and Kurt’s eyes softens. “Great then” Kurt says.

Then they ride along on the empty road. Kurt in the back and his hands-on Todd’s torso. They ride for few hours and almost non-stop. The sun is about to set down now and they have decided to drive back. Kurt then asks if Todd would want to hang out at the Institute for some time but Todd heads back home instead. Not a bad day. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He is anxious again. Thinking of all the things he said about blue elf. He is smoking again. Cigarette after cigarette and again he is thinking about him. He tried his best to erase all the memories, he knows it’s in the past but for some reason it all settles on him now. He craves alcohol so bad but after passing out at bars and waking up in the middle of nowhere he declines the idea. As now he starts silently crying. His feelings are getting played over too much. It’s another trick and it’s another next heartbreak. It’s time for him to go to sleep and just let everything go through him. He wishes in his dreams he would bike in the sky all alone again. He wants to die again. He nearly does. Not a bad night though. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s Monday again. Todd is back at the Institute and works hard at the lab. He wishes not to see Kurt today, so he locks himself and just works. He brings his own lunch. He doesn’t even go outside to smoke. 

Kurt occasionally would look around to catch a glance of Todd. He thinks of inviting him to go see this new blockbuster movie but Todd is nowhere to be found. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been 15 minutes already and Todd is still under water. He has always been able to hold breath underwater for a very long time, so far 30 minutes is his limit. He goes swimming at times when he feels really lost. This time it’s because of his interactions with Kurt. He feels that he will regret knowing Kurt at some point. He is afraid that somehow it will be another confusing and pathetic story. Does he have feelings for the blue elf? He thinks that these emotions are not real. He doesn’t want to be a fool again. Todd thinks for a moment to sink, to let everything go. He sees red. He lets everything go. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He is in the dream. His body is finally worn. He is not afraid anymore. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todd exhales deeply and opens his eyes immediately as he feels oxygen hitting his lungs. 

“Nothing to worry about, frog face.” Says a familiar voice. 

“You are stupid, you know, that right? What were you trying to prove?” 

Then everything becomes clear. Todd sees Pietro and then sees the emergency room at the Institute. “Why am I here?” Todd asks. 

“I was running next to the beach along the highway and then I noticed from a far a red blob in waters. I got curious so I decided to run up closer and then guess yourself… I saw you. So, I got you out and figured you cut your veins before going swimming. Such a dramatic way to go to be honest. Stupid attention seeker. You always knew a way to piss off somebody. “ 

“Nothing new.” Todd says. Something like that happened in high school he recalls. When he tried to overdose himself. 

“Why? I thought you are good now. I thought you stopped.” Pietro shares. He looks down on him and waits for an answer but all Todd says is: “I shouldn’t be here. I should go home.”


End file.
